Remember Me
by LunarLycan87
Summary: Series 7 Episode 1 and after. Eight years have past and Lucas has returned but he will remember the one he left behind. Not the best summary, Triangles and Squares. Lucas/Lucy(Original Character)/Ros/Adam. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all goes to Kudos and BBC. The only things I own would be the original characters.

Chapter I: Blast From The Past

The falsely raven-haired thinly framed woman stared darkly at her boss, Sir Harry Pearce. She had never been so angry in her entire career with MI-5 but her features were schooled to a stiff pointed stare.

"Adam take Decima with you to see Jo." Harry insisted, using her surname.

"No I am going to help you with exchange." She replied flatly, "Besides she only truly trusts Adam."

"Dez is right just go Adam and we'll get him bring him home." Ben stated Adam went off without another word. Ben then whispered something to Harry that caused even more silence when they entered the car.

The rendezvous point of Bexley Industrial Park had spread out before them waiting for the other side. Soon it lit up on the right side across from them.

"If this isn't him this'll be the shortest walk you ever took Edward." Harry spoke breaking the silence. Exiting the vehicles both MI-5 and FSB officers grabbed their trading pieces. Lucy looked at the man with the hood over his head as she remained in the car. Arkady quickly removed the hood, showing the spooks that it was in fact Lucas North. His body was weak if not his mind. He nearly slumped as he tried to walk over to the car. His eyes fixed on Harry whom he greeted with a hello.

"Welcome home Lucas… how are you feeling?"

"Fine…good- the man sniffed a bit- cold…" Ben ushered the frail form of Lucas into the car.

Lucy knew he hadn't seen her until she spoke to him.

"Lucas. Do you need me to turn on the heat?" she asked.

"Please." He rasped. She forced the vents bursting with warm air onto him. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Mena este că vă?" he spoke to her in her native tongue which made her worry he had only spoken Rumanian to her a lifetime ago. It sent a core chill down her spine.

"Fireşte…" she replied.

"Let's get you back to Thames House." Harry said.

Half of the drive was mostly spent in silence, Harry asked how they had treated him, and he sensed no clear answer would come from Lucas yet, who had a hankering for some fish and chips. Lucy almost smirked at the very concept but didn't allow it to be seen.

Before they reached the Grid signing in Lucas, Lucy's phone rang.

"Excuse me Harry, Ben… Lucas." She went off to answer it.

"Lucas North, Adam Carter." Harry said in a brief introduction the former wiped his hand on his shirt before shaking the latter's hand.

"Welcome Home."

"Thanks…" Lucas replied sheepishly.

"Where is Lucy?" Adam quickly implored.

"Phone call." Ben stated quietly with Adam's reply only a curt nod of the head.

Lucas offered a chip to Adam who gladly took three. Lucy headed back into sight and led Lucas and Adam to the grid.

Connie looked at the younger spook then to the newly returned Lucas, who looked at all the computer screens and noise bustling. Lucy went to her desk stoically as Connie made her introduction.

"Connie James; stuff of legend."

"Nightmares more likely."

Then finally a face Lucas recognized approached him,

"Malcolm!" Lucas embraced his old friend, "How is your mum?"

"She's very well. Very Well."

Adam had gone over to Lucy who looked down right pale and frozen.

"What's wrong Luc?" Adam rubbed her back lightly. Lucy whispered what that something was to him and caused Adam to nod and let her up.

"Has it really been eight years?" Malcolm furrowed his brow. Lucy heard the tail end of the conversation trying to get passed the two of them. "I suppose that's true enough."

"I am taking Lucy home Harry." Adam declared with a nod from the Section head as Adam grabbed her coat.

"Lucy is everything alright?" Malcolm asked, she acted to ignore that question and exited the Grid once again.

"Eight years of Russian hell and I still don't understand her." Lucas sighed.

"Did you ever? Malcolm smiled.

"Once upon a time I did. So her and Adam after all that's happened." Lucas looked Malcolm dead in the eyes.

"No. Lucas, there are only two people in her life now." Connie interjected.

"Connie, Malcolm a word…" Harry beckoned them while Lucas started to talk to Ben.

"What's wrong?" a mirrored question.

"It's Lucy… she sent me this text." Malcolm grabbed Harry's phone to grasp it a better look at the text. "Oh that dear girl no one deserves this, least of all Lucy."

Harry looked at Lucas, and sat down in a chair and sighed. "He's damaged…"

"He isn't broken Harry, he is still strong."

"Malcolm I know he was like a kid brother to you but things are different now. If you'll excuse me. - as Malcolm nodded and exited-We need to pull Range Finder out of Russia; Now." He muttered to Connie.

"But of course…" She fumbled quickly to the phone.

Then there was a red flash alert for all staff on the Grid.

***Andrews Saint Hospice House***

"Lucy, you didn't have to do that tonight." Adam said.

"My mother just died Adam; I had to at least see her one last time." Lucy's accent came pouring into her speech as her emotions took ahold. "You have been too kind Adam and I- He stopped her with lightly pressing his lips to her cheek she flushed- I cannot let you get away with that."

"I am sorry Lucy. It was highly inappropriate for me to do that." He hotly whispered.

"Take me home Adam. I have to tell them that their bunicuță is with the angels. You have so many people that owe you. Jo, me, are the ones that spring up first."

"Everyone matters or no one matters." He sighed starting the ignition and took her home, home to her adorable twins, Brennan and Cordelia; her tears and heart.

"Mummy!" they called in unison soon clasped to embrace their mother.

"Cord, Bren you remember Mister Carter." She bent down and kissed their heads.

"No this cannot be the Bren and Cordy I know. You are too tall to be Bren and you are too smiley to be Cordy. How in the world are you going to prove it?"

"Adam…" the Mother warned.

"I was only teasing Luc…"

"Thank You I can see that, and now you two need to go to bed big day today and it is well you're your bedtimes." Lucy said strained.

"Yours too, Mummy." Adam snorted back a laugh at Cordelia's earnestness.

"Mummy will be in bed soon but you two go on." She ushered them onto their rooms. Adam looked at how stiff she was again after they climbed the stairs and closed the door to their bedroom.

"When are you going to tell them?" Adam asked.

She sharply breathed in, "When they come home and Carter not a word, a breath of this to the Grid."

"The Grid or Lucas?" he replied cheekily.

"Get back to the Grid." She heaved, he smiled and exited. Her cell rang, noting that it was marked as a private caller HP. She picked up,

"Hello Harry." She slid off her heels.

"Lucy… I am sorry for the way I acted before when you wanted to get Lucas." He started.

"Think nothing of it."

"It's just you remind me of someone… and she nearly died several times."

"Ruth…?" she said as more a statement than a question.

"Yes. Can you forgive me."

"Of course you silly old sod-she laughed mirth filling the earpiece- How is Lucas?"

"Being debriefed a bit before we place him, but I cannot tell yet if I can say he's okay."

"As Adam said everyone matters or no one does. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Lucy." Click. She slunk down into her bed and turned into the pillows, voices rang in through her ears…

"Lupta pentru ultimul picătură de sânge" her mother's voice said.

"You are now Lucy Decima." Tom Quinn's voice hurriedly swept in and out.

"Twins you are having twins…"

"Who's the father?"

"Everyone matters or no one does."

"Mena, este că vă." His baritone richness had finally reached her ears as she finally drifted into a warm sleep for the first time in that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: A fine frenzy

"Mum…mum!" she felt the tug of war between her arms.

"Hello darlings…" she yawned cover her mouth with a tired hand. "What happened to going to school?" she said looking at her watch seeing as it said ten fifty two.

"Where is breakfast?" her son asked whining a bit.

She shifted up into a sitting position, "I don't know maybe we should find out."

She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and started walking towards the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and then went to the pantry.

"Hmm what do you two say to… French Toast and a tall glass of OJ."

"Yes… with lots of cinnamon and nutmeg just like bunicuță's?" Cordelia said rubbing her eyes free of the sandman's spell.

Lucy froze and defrosted quickly, she nodded and said, "Yea…" As the family began to whip their breakfast across London, MI-5 officers Adam, Lucas and now Ros discovered Tranquility at the Remembrance Day and Lucas tried stopping her whilst Adam drove off distancing himself all signs of life trying to get the bomb away from civilization.

"Ditch the car now." Harry sternly demanded.

"He's almost there and he's safe…"

Adam pushed hard on of the accelerator and jumped out quickly but as became eleven o'clock he took the brunt of the explosion. As Big Ben chimed for the eleventh time, Lucas's tedium voice told Ros,

"Adam Carter is dead." A phrase which was repeated later to Lucy when she arrived back on the Grid later the next morning but she was told by Ros as Lucas had apparently not arrived quite yet to the Grid.

"No, not… Not Adam!" Lucy wept she sank into her chair, first her mother and now Adam.

"Compose yourself now Decima." Ros commanded she quickly responded.

Harry pointed to the briefing room and Ros rounded everyone up as they headed in.

"We have cannot target the Russian Operation in London."

"So what do we do…" Jo asked dubiously.

"We target it anyway." Harry said. "They are led by Arkady Kachimov we aren't allowed to target him directly but once we find out what he plays at, he is a real and present danger to England and her people and let's not forget this is the man who is responsible for the death of Adam Carter."

"Adam said once revenge is an expression of pain, pain is weakness why are we letting ourselves be crippled by this it shows us as weak we cannot let it bring us down." Lucy intimated.

"How dare you." Snapped Jo.

"We are all thinking it, that's why we do this job. It didn't ever scare Adam to die, Jo it gave him a sense of purpose." Ros maintained. "Exactly how well do we know Kachimov?"

"File four inches thick. Tell us everything, who he plays nicely with or not but I want his essence, his sweat, and to the end I will be contacting Lucas North to brief me later. Find me a way to stop Arkady Kachimov."

Taking it as being dismissed, they all rose. "One more thing…" Harry said, "As of today Ros assumes the position of Section Chief." Harry exited to contact Lucas.

"Shall we?" Ros said. They all settled at their desks, Lucy had stayed in the briefing room at Harry's request. The doors hissed open Sir Harry stepped in and then closing the doors behind him. He gestured her to sit as he had brought her files and water pitcher with some cups.

"Alright first off Lucy- he sighed- I want you to know we as in Malcolm, myself, Ros are all here for you. Lucy? Lucy Look at me." He held the top of her hand causing her to look and when she did she said

"Harry, I cannot trust him."

"Why do you believe that, now? Is it because no one else does yet or…"

"You know it is far more personal than that. The night Lucas comes home, my mother dies… the day after Lucas is semi-back on the Grid. Adam dies. I am scared for Brennan and Cordelia."

"You think he's a double agent." Harry asked as she looked at him.

"He's spent eight years there Harry, something in my heart tells me he didn't give up easily but they had done something to convince of becoming one."

"Yes… I see your point but Lucy is there anything else, anything at all that would help him or even you."

"He left me! He turned me and then left me out in the cold… I was only an asset those days, because of how young I was, but then he turned me into spook. I fell for him… and I believed he loved me, but then the bastard married someone else."

"Elisabeta Starkova?" Harry replied.

Her voice suddenly became unemotional as she replied stiffly "I felt like his little whore on the side. Next thing I know the new millennium came and Tom placed him Russia and he was captured… and I was two months pregnant. All those months of waiting, and wanting him to come home as I became heavier with his children." Her body became as rigid as her voice "They said I never would be able to have children again after my cesarean delivery of Cordelia and Brennan."

"Then Tom Quinn offered you a chance to become Lucy Decima." Harry stated paraphrasing what he read in the file.

"Philomena Cristescu is dead Harry; she died after Lucas was taken to Lushanka." She said flatly getting up to leave, she quickly turned around before opening the doors. "Harry, if Lucas is a double agent, don't tell me." She whispered as Harry nodded exiting with her seeing Lucas out on the Grid, he called out to him.

As Ros and Harry took in all the information trying to not let Lucy's feelings bias them into submission,

"And what are your personal feelings towards him?" Harry asked hoping Lucas was to divulge a bit further.

"What do you want to say? I spent eight years getting to know him… He was good company nearly my only company."

"You no other visitors? No FSB interrogators-" Ros started

"Plenty especially in first few months but they would not be what I consider company."

After a long silence, Harry told him he was free to go but with his heart laying on the table,

"Ros could I have a word with Harry just for a bit."

"Naturally." She got up and left.

"I know what you are going to say and no."

"I need to come back. I am ready for it!" Lucas responded quickly.

"No you are not Lucas! The debriefing process alone will take weeks maybe a month then there's the question of your mental and physical health."

"And my loyalty?" Lucas said barely short of a yell.

"If was just me it wouldn't be but after who you've been with and where. And the threat that Russia has on England it has to be this way." Harry stood.

"Don't take so personally Lucas, you are home take the time… Enjoy it!" he tried to reason.

"No, home is where people understand you not where you live… If I don't have trust with MI-5 from you then I'll never really be home… I'll just be back in England." He started to head back the Grid when Lucy ran into him holding some paperwork, which soon blanketed the hallway.

"Lucas, I am so sorry." Lucy stammered trying to gather up the papers that had flown from her hands. He smiled his rage with Harry had subsided as he stared into her eyes.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing just a paper cut…"

"Well I know how you men are; better get these papers to Harry. Go into my desk I have mini first aid kit for these instances." She smiled but it quickly faded.

"Do they happen often?" He asked.

"Mostly to the newer desk spooks." She said taking the papers he had collected into her hand.

They took off in their different direction, he to her desk, and she to Harry's office laying them onto her superior's desk. Lucas quickly found the first aid kit but also found a photograph of two children. They looked about seven or eight. Intruding his thoughts Lucy came back.

"Oh you found the kit g-" she stopped as she noticed he held her photograph.

"So Mena, are they yours?" He asked incredulously. She grabbed the photo from him and stuffed into her blouse.

"That's none of your concern." She began. "But yes, yes they are…" _Yours too, dammit _her mind screamed. He held the kit out to her.

"Just like your name change? Mena…" His azure eyes burning her.

"It's Lucy now… and you'll do well to remember that." She said pouring hydrogen peroxide on his cut. He winced a bit, soundlessly and she wrapped it up with an adhesive bandage.

"There." She tilted her head and gestured then he left her desk. "Gotta get unpacking anyway." He called out. As he disappeared she withdrew the picture of Brennan and Cordelia and kissed it gently. _If you only knew Lucas if you only knew_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I Need Reviews I Know Plenty of You Are Reading this fic of mine, and I do not want to be demanding but it only takes a few moments to write a nice review that keeps this story going so please read/review it.

Chapter III: Happiness Is…

"Would there be any other nations capable of this kind of stealth incursion…" Ros asked.

"America but the frequency is not American." Malcolm said stony faced

"And this would wrong strategic theater for the Chinese, Last _known _Russian deployment?" Harry murmured.

"The St. Petersburg but she is docked for a refit." Malcolm enlightened.

"So they are playing innocent card. Harry if I got to Beletsky?" Ros smirked.

"As an order I need hard proof that it- the submarine- is there, and why the Hell it is."

"No doubt… on it Boss." All three emerged.

***Highgate Cemetery***

"It's okay to cry when you feel angry or sad, to do so Brennan is to feel and be human."

"Did you cry Mum? When Daddy died?" The raven haired boy asked.

"I still do but it's a pain that you always carry but you know what your grandmamma always told me hmm?"

"Fight for the last drop of blood." Cordelia said silent tears still falling.

"So let's do that for Grandmamma and Daddy, yeah?" the twins nodded. They headed back to the car, Lucy and the twins rounded the corner, only to find two people talking. The two people she had wished not to see today; Elisabeta and Lucas.

"Mum? Mum, are you okay?" Brennan asked.

"Get to the car, go the other way and don't look back until I have called out to you." Lucy instructed. They went to the car on the opposite path of their mother.

Lucy crept closer trying to play on the angle of the hill to hear them.

"I thought of you all that time. I thought about nothing but you." Lucas declared, sending an emotional dagger into Lucy.

"You lied to me and now this is your lie coming back at you, what we have left is this." Elisabeta said exasperated.

Lucas and Elisabeta sat onto the bench. Then Lucy heard,

"Drink coffee, to catch up." Elisabeta said

"What do you need to know…?" Lucas sighed

"An encrypted communications has been sent last night through international water. Has MI-5 identified the source?" Elisabeta ordered

"There's no way I can access that kind of information the trust just isn't there, not yet."

_And there won't be, _Lucy thoughtfully fumed.

"Well you are the spy. You'll figure out something. I need to report by three thirty pm after that no phones."

"Why?" Lucas wasn't getting the whole story.

"It's All I know." Elisabeta lied and she got up and left. Lucy had also headed off, she quickly sprinted to the car losing one of her leather laced gloves.

***Thames House***

"If I can make computer talk to computer I may be able to shut it down, but I'd need the wire they are trying to access, but if this process is done correctly we can send it, the cyber-attack back onto the sub." Malcolm smiled. Exiting Ros and Harry reentered his office.

"Alright we have to be careful. "

"Contact Lucas…" Harry commanded

"Harry he wouldn't stand a chance against Kachimov." Ros stated

"As I said…"

"He was one of the best… _was_." Ros penitently stated

"It's not only the economy that could tank, civilian casualties… Ros we only have two hours and running out of options." Harry said nearly losing his cool.

"Do you trust him?" Ros probed

Harry rose from his seat,

"His safe house and flat have been under surveillance, He left his flat twenty minutes after two. Bring him in Ros."

"I'll see what he's done at his flat first."

Suddenly Harry's mobile rang.

"It's Lucy…" Ros gestured for him to pick it up and left to go find Lucas.

Harry opened his phone and clicked talk,

"Hello Lucy."

"Lucas is a traitor." She replied flatly. "He's giving Arkady information via Elisabeta."

"How do you know?" Harry asked clearing his throat.

"I was with the twins at Highgate burying my mother… Lucas was there with her. He didn't see me but I saw him. Lucas damn North is a traitor."

"Where are the twins?" Harry implored.

"With my neighbor, He'll be meeting Elisabeta again before the fiber optic wire is cursed."

"Lucy, Where? Where is he going to meet her?"

"Same place as earlier. Highgate."

"Lucy, bring him in but wait for Ros." She clicked off the phone as she was already waiting.

Elisabeta appeared to be waiting for him as well as she sat on the bench looking and watching. Lucas appeared from the top of the hill then settling down next to Elisabeta.

"What conversation would we be having?" Lucas wondered aloud.

"This one." She replied at once, a few moments of silence after handing her the paper she said

"Lucas it's for the best…MI-5 never helped you. These people you owe them nothing. You gave them eight years of solitude and darkness and for what, just by like this tiny dab of information, it is nothing."

"Thank you…" Elisabeta got up, "Are you happy?" He asked

"Happiness isn't about getting what we want, it appreciating what we have. So yes I am happy. One day you'll be happy too." She walked and Lucy walked forward as Lucas just started to turn around and she tazed him knocking him out cold.

"Didn't Harry tell you to wait?" Ros asked simpering. Lucy's eyes were red and puffy and the tears flowed as rivers would, down the slopes of her cheeks.

"No More." Lucy yelped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: A Rose By Any Other Name

As the two women arrived back on the Grid with a shaken Lucas, Harry looked disgusted but offered him water to revive him a bit. Ros gave Lucy the leave to go as she was in too much emotional turmoil.

"How's the nervous system?" Ros asked him condescendingly.

"Twitchy…This is a mistake." He replied.

"Consider yourself lucky Lucy didn't have a gun." Harry sighed with gallow humor.

"You should be following Elisabeta…"

"We are following her." Ros responded.

Lucas looked up finally from the plastic water cup.

"C'mon Lucas, use your amazing powers of persuasion to talk your way out of this…"

Lucas took another sip from the cup. "I agreed to be Kachimov's agent in London of course I did but just to get back here, to come home… God knows I could reply on you to do it for me."

"and you failed to mention this earlier, Why?" Ros fighting back her urge to smack him

"I told you… I told Mena… in the car." Lucas gestured absently to purvey his point.

"You joked about in the car." Harry said flatly.

"You suspected it anyway, I as good as told you… and her. You would have locked me in a cell debriefed me till the point of madness…and I have seen enough cells. So I chose to prove myself by bringing Kachimov to you." Harry smirked almost venomously.

"Oh well this is quite good actually, you see Lucas… _**Lucy **_saw you betray us. You passed on deeply sensitive information to the head of the FSB in London… only to bring him down… So pray, Lucas how is it you brought him to us, how are you trying bring him down, explain how it all works Lucas?"

"Kachimov ordered me to find a message you may have intercepted. Something originating from the ocean…"Lucas still shaking sighed.

"And you decided to find it and tell him." Ros said stating the obvious

"I did!" Lucas said nearly losing control. "Why I did, is because… because he knows what the message is, he knows where it came from, and that you have intercepted it. He's sent me to gather something he already knows. It's a test Harry. It's so he can prove my value as an asset. He really, really needs to trust me… It's his greatest failing. He needs a man on the inside after the chaos ensues."

"So he stays one step ahead of any retaliation." Harry sighed.

"He wants us all of dancing to his tune…"

"If you are lying to me… I'll have Lucy shoot you through the heart and not bother with a funeral." Harry said plainly causing Lucas to gulp nervously.

"I'll bring him to you I swear but I have to get him on his own to turn him. You want him Harry. So do I. This is your chance your one chance, take it." Harry studied Lucas for a moment then nodded to Ros. "We only have an hour. Speed it up a notch, shall we?"

Quickly heading to Arkady as Elisabeta had just exited, Lucas sighed.

"She went that way…"

"I'll catch her later."

"So what is it Lucas?"

"I have the information," Lucas paused. Arkady gestured him to continue.

"There is a submarine, a spy submarine in British waters used today to place a cyber-attack on Britain."

"This is what they have learned." Arkady furrowed one brow but raised another.

"This is what MI-5 has learned…" Lucas repeated.

"And how do they know this?" Arkady's brow started to sweat a bit.

"They have a mole at the Russian embassy very high level…"

"Who?" Arkady quizzed.

"You." Lucas smirked. Kachimov chuckled. "Don't believe me?" Lucas handed him an envelope looking at photo Kachimov quickly placed it back and handed it back Lucas. "Like it or not Arkady, your strategy relies on one element and one only. Which one of you am I loyal to,"

"Easy decision. You'll have power and your country is finished."

"If I was to make a non-selfish decision I could expose you as a traitor."

"It wouldn't be true." Arkady tried to turn it. "You cannot make it look like-

"Yes I can…" Lucas's voice growing stronger

"No you cannot." Arkady said futilely.

"Well we know about the submarine attack, and we know because you told me and I told MI-5."

"They'll never believe you." Arkady stammered.

"It depends on what they wanna believe, see your bosses are gonna want a scapegoat when we publicizes this aggression, and their going to light you up for making them look stupid. If however, we get the sub codes and foil your little terror plot, with nobody the wiser, wouldn't that just what's best?" Arkady mirthlessly laughed.

"Irony is sweet in your country. You, my own spy, trying to turn me." His eyes glinted with anger.

"Do not try it even if I was only just your spy, Arkady, it wouldn't make any difference. What matters is if you get lost in the fallout."

"Fine, come with me."

People rushed as the bomb threat, went off the crowd of people included Lucas and Arkady who took the vehicle to the left wing, where Ros and Lucy were waiting in Lucas immediately slipping the disk into the drive. As the Grid, downloaded it, and then only had fifty five seconds to upload and attach it the attacking submarine.

"Launching the zero day attack now!" Malcolm said. "Nearly there… nearly."

Then two firewalls went down waiting the third to corrupt everyone had their breaths held.

"Got 'em!" Malcolm cried. Everyone let out a silent breath and sigh.

"Lucy… Ros bring Lucas and Arkady in." Harry said.

Ros drove to Thames House, Arkady was left in an integration cell while Lucas waited for the five o'clock news. Lucy had returned when the report was over and Harry turned off the television.

"Excellent news. We just sent them a huge message." Harry smiled to Lucas.

"As long as it buys my way out of half-year of debriefing." Lucas started.

"It has brought a return to this section. If that's what you want?" Harry continued to smile.

"Of course I do Harry." Lucas said finally smiling back. Lucy rolled her eyes and Jo asked what they were to do with Kachimov.

"He belongs to us now that's our revenge."

"The punishment doesn't fit the crime it would seem." Jo said

"Don't underestimate Kachimov's importance in future battles. He's a big prize." Lucas stated.

Lucy scoffed, "And you would know, hmm… Adam died because of him. Adam meant more to this team than you could possibly comprehend Lucas." She stormed out of Harry's office Lucas tried to follow.

"Harry," Jo started. "Lucy's right Adam was worth more."

"Mena look at me!" Lucas called out to her calmly through parking garage.

"Stay the hell away from me!" She yelled back he grabbed her arm, but she yanked it back. "And it's Lucy!"

"You'll always be Mena to me." He said.

"No! Lucas I will always be your mistake. You made that perfectly clear when you married Elisabeta! You never loved me! You made me what I am now. I am Frankenstein's monster and you, you Lucas are my creator. I saw photos of you in Lushanka what they did to you; told me to stay away… or they'd kill you. Information or no."

"Why didn't you tell Harry or Tom?" He demanded.

"I did! Lucas I did! I vowed to never love anyone like you ever again." She pulled her gun out her trench coat's pocket. "Now leave me alone Lucas or I swear to God I will pull this trigger."

"You wouldn't kill me Mena… You wouldn't shoot their father."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. All copyright belongs to KUDOS and BBC television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.** I am sorry it is shorter I have been bit nuts over other people's stories. Shout Out Persephone Muse.**

Chapter V: Born to Die(pt. 1)

The two spooks stood in the parking garage. Lucy's heart raced against her breast, as she held her gun trained on Lucas's own heart.

"You don't know anything about my life!" Lucy croaked.

"I know nothing about it, Eh!" Lucas responded coldly, and Harry with most of the team came running in. Harry shook his head as if he didn't want anyone to intervene. Not yet anyhow.

"You only see your pain, Lucas, the torture and then craving it when they'd left you alone."

"It was eight years, Mena eight years of a Russian Hell."

"While I endured ten years of English Hell, you left me with no choice but to become a spook or die, you might as well have done to me what they did to you in Russia. You used me, lied to me, and made me think that you loved me and all for what? So you could marry someone else and leave me to take care of your children all by myself."

"You could have gotten an abortion…or put them up for adoption." Lucas sided.

"You are the reason I kept them, you knew how I wanted a family, a life outside of MI-5 . Did you know that I cannot have another single child after I had Brennan and Cordelia or the fact that I loved you?" Lucy cried out.

"Mena I am-" Lucas tried but Lucy had shot him, the bullet only grazing his left arm.

"You say you're sorry but you aren't so just… just back off Lucas and stay the hell away from me and my children." She walked away knowing her actions would cause her to get a week of debriefs but rode off into the English rain, no longer caring about herself, she had to get home to Brennan and Cordelia.


End file.
